Edward's Secret Someone?
by twilightglove
Summary: Who is the beautiful vampire that shows up and is only hated by Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright= all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers bla bla bla. I don't own anything. She is fantastic. This is just a story I wrote for fun. I made Chelsea up.**

I sat in the middle of our living room, thinking about how perfect my life is. Edward on my right, Renesmee on my left, and Jacob on her left. Esme was in the kitchen, Carslile in the office, Emmet and Rosalie in their room (duh), and Alice and Jasper were hunting.

"Jacob." Edward said suddenly, "don't think that, ever."

I chuckled under my breath as Edward shot me a look.

"Hey Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jacob," Alice greeted, as she and Jasper came in. "Mind if we sit her? Of course not, I live here."

Jasper moved to sit on a chair with Alice in his lap. We were watching a new showing of Modern Family. Man, they make this show really original. I don't know how they come up with these new and hilarious ideas. I was so lost in my thoughts that it startled me when Alice screamed,

"Oh my god Jasper! I just saw you and Edward hugging…"

"Alice." Edward cut her off.

"What Edward. She saw you hugging who?" I asked, curiously.

"No one Bella, just Esme."

"What." I was not convinced.

"She saw what I was getting for Christmas and I was happy so I hugged Esme and she saw."

"Edward Cullen, I know you are lying, now tell me the truth now!" I screamed.

Jacob and Renesmee rushed upstairs as soon as they heard me yell.

"Bella. Why are you getting so upset?" Edward asked.

"Bella, just relax. Alice wasn't thinking when she yelled." Jasper said soothingly. I felt myself calm down. Stupid Jasper with his emotion control.

"Edward," I purred, "please tell me."

"Alright," Edward said, "she saw me hugg" "DING DONG!"

The doorbell rang. Edward rushed to open the door.

Ugh!

"Oh my god! Edward!" I heard a female voice exclaim softly. I walked at human speed over to Edward, only to see him embracing a light brunette drop-dead-gorgeous female vampire. I felt many different emotions come over me. Jealousy, hate, anger, confusion, envy.

"Edward, who is this?" I said coldly, rushing over to him and pulling him away from her. Once I saw her I realized how beautiful she really was. She was prettier that Rosalie. She was wearing designer black bell-bottom jeans, a Gucci purple halter top, Prada high heel slingbacks, and carrying a Valentino purse.

"Chelsea!" Alice squealed, running over and hugging the gorgeous vampire. "You look amazingly stylish, as always. Love the outfit!"

"Thanks Alice." She answered, hugging her back. "I've missed you. All of you."

"Chelsea. Long time no see." Jasper said coming over.

"Whats this about Chelsea!" Emmet's voice boomed from the top of the stairs. He and Rosalie ran down at vampire speed and pulled her into a tight hugg.

"OMG. I love your outfit!" Rosalie said.

"Thanks, again." Chelsea answered.

"hem hem." I coughed. "I"m Bella, Edwards mate and wife."

"His….his…his mate?" Chelsea choked out. She turned to Edward, fire in her eyes. "You!" she shrieked, "You got married without telling me! How DARE you!"

"Chelsea Calm down!" Everyone but Jasper and I screamed. Jasper was trying to manipulate her emotions to calm her down. Rose, Emmet and Alice were holding her back in an awkward way that looked as if they were huggin her.

"Excuse me?" I asked her, "what control do you have over MY husband. He LOVES me! Don't you dare try to steal him!"

"Are you serious? I love Edward with all my heart, as he loves me. But not in that way." Chelsea answered.

"Well, then what do you care?" I asked her.

"Bella! I AM HIS…."

**Can you guess who Chelsea is? Should I continue? Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

I was reading BD and I realized there is a character named Chelsea with the Volturi. This Chelsea has nothing to do with that and I just thought Chelsea is a pretty name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella! I AM HIS…. HIS SISTER!" she screamed at me.

"Yeah, well, so are Rose and Alice but they aren't all huggy and touchy feely."

"Bella." Edward interrupted me, "she's not my"

"Edward. Stop. Just….just stop. I cannot believe you expect me to believe this stupid story." And before they could say anything else, I stormed out and ran to our cottage. I sank into the couch and thought about HER. I thought about her beautiful wavy locks. I thought about her perfect body, her bright blue eyes, her long legs, her perfect nose, and her slender fingers. I thought about the way she looked at me, like I was nothing. I sat on the couch fuming for 7 hours, before I heard Edward and HER footsteps. They were laughing about something. She had a beautiful tinkling laugh. Mixed with his laugh, it sounded like harmony.

"okay, okay. Seriously though, be nice to her." Edward said.

"Yeah, whatever." She sounded annoyed. Good.

They walked into the living room and saw me on the couch, shooting daggers at them.

"Bella," he started, using his 'sexy' voice. "You have to understand what is going on. But first I would like to say I love you and only you in a romantic way." I stared at him disbelievingly.

"Are you serious Edward! This slut comes up to OUR door hugs MY family and MY husband, and you expect me to be okay with this? Its like Tanya all over again. God Edward, you are unbelievable!" I was about to storm out when he grabbed my arm. I wrenched my arm out of his grip and continued walking until something rammed into me and had me pinned on the wall in less than .5 miliseconds.

"Look here bitch, and listen hard!" Chelsea screamed at me. "I AM EDWARDS BIOLOGICAL SISTER! IF YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU TALK TO MY BROTHER THAT WAY YOU ARE DEFINITELY MISTAKEN!" My arms were burning. It felt like she was trying to squeeze them off. I stared at Edward, trying to figure out why he wasn't doing anything until I saw his face looking horrified, his eyes wide, but he was still.

"BELLA!" Alice, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlise, and Jasper all yelled as they came into view. Before they had a chance to do anything else, they froze, and wore the same look as Edward did.

"You better not do anything like this ever again. EVER." She snarled at me. I squeaked. Everyone started moving again. Jasper and Emmett ran over to Chelsea and grabbed her arms. They pulled her arms behind her back and dragged her out with Rose reassuring Chelsea of something, she kept saying,

"You're with Jake now, it all worked out."

They dragged her out of the cottage, but I could still remember the look she gave me.

She wanted to kill me.

**PLSPLSPLS R&R **

**I am sick so I will be writing a lot more. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the last few chapters have been short I just wanted to get the story stared so, here are longer chapters. Happy Christmas! Merry Chanukah! Happy Holidays!**

"Edward?" I shifted my horrified and questioning gaze to him. He took two enormous steps and fell to his knees next to me. Alice, Esme, and Emmett stepped out as they heard snarls and violent struggling outside.

"Bella. Oh God. I'm so sorry, I am so sorry. I never meant for it to get this far," he pleaded as he rocked back and forth. He stopped rocking and pulled me into his lap.

"Don't worry Bella, she won't hurt you. I promise." I gazed into his eyes and pulled back my shield so he could hear all my thoughts.

"I would explain everything but I feel that's not my place, she should be here when I explain everything," was his answer.

A few minutes later Alice peeked her head through, "Edward, I think you should go talk to her."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied.

"Hey Edward, she is your loving sister, you know the one you separated from her soul mate. Then you get married and expect her to be chill?" her sarcastic words were like a whip.

"I know I know," he said apologetically to Alice. "Bella honey, are you coming?" I nodded silently.

Ten minutes later we were at the house.

"Alice, will you catch Bella up? I have to go talk to Chelsea. I have a lot of explaining to do," Edward asked as he walked up the stairs.

Alice nodded.

"Bella, there is along and kind of unbelievable story of what Edward did to Chelsea," she started. I moved to the couch and sat down as the rest of the Cullens came down and sat next to their mates. She continued,

"Chelsea and Edward are biological siblings. Chelsea was kidnapped when she was fifteen. She escaped but never returned to her home. Edward helped her hide out and supplied her with money and food. After their mother died and Carslile changed Edward she came back, demanding to see him. She stormed to Carslile. Maybe he should tell this part." She looked at Carslile inquiringly.

"Certainly, " Carslile answered. "She stormed over to me and yelled 'where is my brother! I know you know where he is!' somehow she knew I knew where he was. I told her I had no idea and she, in a very unladylike manner, cursed at me and ran away screaming and crying. Many patients in the hospital were terrified." He chuckled, "but she was hiding in a corner and followed he through the crowds with Edward. I wasn't paying enough attention to realize she was there. Edward smelled her and attacked. She screamed at him and he realized what he was doing when he started drinking her blood, but he couldn't stop. He looked at me with pleading eyes, so I attacked him and carried him away until Chelsea was changed. Then, well, you heard the rest of the story already, except for the fact that Chelsea was the one who convinced Edward to kill the murderers. Then, after about 4 decades Chelsea met Jake, her mate. Edward hated him with all his heart for some reason and tried everything to separate them. In the end he succeeded in convincing Jake that she didn't want him and he left. She was heartbroken, but she also knew Edward had done something. She finally was so depressed, he confessed and she left for 40 years searching for him. Then she…. showed up here," he finished lamely.

I just stared silently at him.

"You shouldn't mention Jacob because she hates werewolves with all her heart. They almost killed her best friend that she grew up with. And her power is that she can cut off abilities, that's why we couldn't move before."

More silence.

"And she invited us, that is ALL of us, to her mansion in California," Alice said.

I cleared my head and my throat.

"Well, okay then. I guess we'll just wait for them to finish talking." I stated.

"It sounds good, I can hear them giggling." Rose said.

Suddenly there was a shriek

"OH MY GOD GUYS! RUN, RUN, RUN, GET IN THE CAR! THE JET LEAVES IN 2 HOURS! GO PACK! ALL OF YOU!" Chelsea roared from upstairs.

We were ready and packed and in the car in 30 minutes.

"So, Renesmee," Chelsea started, "I cannot wait to start spoiling you. My aunt used to spoil me so much."

"You really don't have to do that," Renesmee answered, blushing.

"Of course I do. You're family and that means I love you. Plus, its fun spending money," Chelsea, Nessie, Alice, Rose, and Esme giggled. We were in the airport in less than 1 hour; we were on the jet in 10.

"A private jet?" I asked Chelsea.

"You didn't expect me to fly first class did you?" was her amused reply.

"That's Chelsea for you." Edward muttered.

"Yeah, that's me. Cold, mean, rude, bothersome, bossy…. " she continued,

"But also kind, loving, sweet, fashionable, strong, brave… need I continue?" he said with a laugh as he hugged her. We boarded the plane. I walked on last and was surprised to find Edward sitting next to Chelsea.

"Um Edward, where am I supposed to sit?" I asked him.

"I don't know, somewhere over there…" he waved vaguely to his right.

I was left for the rest of the flight listening to my daughter bond with Chelsea, and the rest of the Cullens reminiscing about "good old times" and the music Chelsea wrote. She was the writer of songs for Taylor Swift. She also covered Nessies body in swirly, beautiful glitter tattoos of every color.

We landed, got into a LIMO, drove to an ENORMOUS mansion, with an electric gate, and an enormous pool with a diving board that looked like it belonged to some exotic resort. There were also changing rooms by the pool with tiled floors and toilets and all, benches and tables lining the pool and beautiful plants everywhere. The house had so many rooms. There were 5 guest rooms, a living room, a family room, a nothing room, a sitting room, a kitchen, a garage, a patio, a balcony for each room, a bathroom for each room, an entertainment room, a play room, a chill room, 2 normal bedrooms, and a guest house 1/2 mile away. She also had a trampoline, an intercom, a basketball court, a tennis court and the entire house was controlled by an enormous ipad. The temperature, music and lights were controlled by the remote. There was still a basement, but that was "private", according to Chelsea. She showed all of us to our rooms and told us to meet us downstairs when we finished.

"Hey, peoples, I'm putting on music, kay?" Chelsea asked from 3 floors away.

"Sure,"

"Definitely!"

"YES!"

"CRANK IT UP!" that one was Emmett.

"So…" I turned to Edward. "She must be richer than you?"

He raised one eyebrow.

"Wait, that didn't come out right," I apologized.

"It's alright," he chuckled, "want to go down?" he asked. I nodded.

When we finally found the living room Chelsea was curled up in a ball on the couch talking to Alice and Nessie.

"Great!" Chelsea exclaimed when we sat, "now everyone is here! I have cocktail parties every now and then and there is one tomorrow night. So, I need you all to buy black tie tuxes and floorlength dresses. It's my anniversary," she explained. Edward rolled his eyes. She snarled. Rose spat "shut up" at Edward. Esme shot him a sad look. Carslile said, "son". The door opened to 7 girls singing at the top of their voices,

"WE WILL NEVER BE NEVER BE ANYTHING BUT LOUD AND ITTY"

"JAMIE!" Chelsea roared. The singing stopped and giggling ensued.

"Sorry Chelsea," they all said. 7 girls came in to view. They all looked like gorgeous popular girls.

"Girls, go up to Jamie's room. I want her to meet these people." Chelsea told them. They all said "kay" and "bye" and went up.

"Jamie," Chelsea started, "this is Edward," Jamie shot him a death glare, "his _wife_, Bella, Emmet and Rose, Jasper and Alice, and Carslile and Esme. Guys, this is Jamie, my daughter." I stared at her.

"I adopted her when she was born. Her mom was a homeless woman who died in childbirth. But to everyone else she is my sister."

"Hey, nice to meet you," said Jamie as she shook everyone's hand but Edwards and mine.

"I'm uh…." she glanced questioningly at Chelsea. Chelsea nodded in reply.

"GUYS!" Jamie shrieked as she ran up the stairs.

"She is such a wonderful girl, I love her so much," Chelsea said to no one in particular. The door opened again and Chelsea shot past us into the arms of someone as he picked her up, spun her around, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

They were so obviously in love. He looked at her like she was the earth and she gazed at him like he was the only thing in the world.

"Jake," she sighed.

"Chels," he said breathlessly as he stared into her eyes.

So these were the people that Edward tried to separate. I had to admit that I was surprised Edward would do that.

"Hey guys, I missed you all," he said as he broke their "staring contest" and went to hug everyone.

"You are…"

"Renesmee and Bella. I'll explain later." Chelsea answered.

"I was just tell," she stopped suddenly. "What is that smell," she demanded.

"Oh, that's probably Jacob," Nessie answered.

"WHAT!" Everyone thundered.

"My boyfriend," Nessie answered her unasked question. "He's a werewolf."

"What," Chelsea whispered. "I. Want. Him. Out. Now."

The door opened to reveal Jacob's face peering around. His face lit up when he saw Nessie. Then he was slammed into the floor and out the door in record time by Chelsea. She then ran into Jake's waiting arms and burst into dry tears. Jamie came down and was also pulled into the hug. Chelsea wrapped her arms around her saying,

"Don't worry, it okay. No werewolves will ever be allowed in here." I ran outside with Edward and Nessie. Only to find Jake with the entire wolf pack outside the door.

**I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE R&R!**

**Renesmee looks 16 just so you know. **


End file.
